


The Cat Prince

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Puns, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Miqo'te Noctis Lucis Caelum, One Shot, catboy Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: After the defeat of Garuda, the boys find that Noctis is missing from their group. But they don't have to worry as he shows up again soon enough... though when he returns he looks a bit different. There seems to be something strange on top of his head... cat ears?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	The Cat Prince

Garuda had been defeated and the skies were finally clear. With a sigh of relief, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto all gave their thanks quietly that they had made it through such a ordeal.

"Is it over?" Gladio asked as he looked up to the skies, wondering if another Garuda would show up.

Prompto was about to answer when he noticed there was something off about their group… something missing. "Hey, where's Noct?"

The three of them just started to look around the open area of the base when Y'jhimei started to run towards them. "Adventurers! Are you all right?"

"Yes, we three at least," Ignis answered, trying not to let concern lace his tone too much.

Y'jhimei looked thoughtful for one moment and then in the next she started to look worried. She stared down at the ground while crossing her arms. "Oh no… No, this can't be!'

"What can't be?" Prompto asked.

"If he's not here… then he may have… he may have gotten transported to my world!" Y'jhimei stated.

"You believe it was during the fight that it could have happened?"

"I… I don't know! But if he is trapped over there then I'm not sure how-"

There was a sound from behind Y'jhimei that made her ears twitch. Turning around she stared at a blue portal that had shown up, and from that portal Noctis appeared, looking dazed and confused. She sighed as she rested a hand over her heart. "Oh there you are, thank goodness."

Prompto was the first to run forward just as the blue light around Noctis was fading away. "Oh, man! I thought you disappeared on-... Uh what's with that?"

Now that the light had faded, the rest of the group could see exactly what Prompto was looking at. Noctis looked pretty much the same, with two exceptions; he now had cat ears and a tail similar to Y'jhimei. His of course were black to match his own hair, though the tip of tail that swayed behind him was white.

"Oh my!" Y'jhimei replied, trying her best not to laugh. "It seems you really must have ended up in my world!"

"Wh-what?" Noctis asked as he blinked. "I don't think… I thought I was dreaming…"

"Well from those ears and tail I would say not," Ignis replied. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No… No I'm not, but what are you talking about ear-" Nocits froze suddenly and his ears on his head twitched. Slowly he reached up and placed a hand on top of them. He shouted and nearly stumbled back to the ground, but he was caught by Ignis and Prompto before he could fall. "What the hell is this!?"

"Were you not like that when you ended up in my world?" Y'jhimei asked as she approached.

"I don't remember… everything is a little fuzzy," Noctis replied as he stood back up straight.

Gladio chuckled. "Well those ears and tail are _definitely_ fuzzy."

Noctis shot him a glare. "Not helping."

"Y'jhimei," Ignis said as he faced her. "Is there any other way that this could have been caused? Is it reversible?"

"Oh! Well um… I want to say it could be a glamour, you know disguise magic that changes your appearance. It is possible that his clothes got embedded with a glamour. All you'd have to do is take off the clothes and the magic appearance would vanish."

"Great," Noctis replied. "I'll go and change really quick, got spare clothes in the armiger already."

Just as he was about to walk off towards an area where he could properly change, like the vacant control booths, Prompto stopped him. "Aw come on, can't we get a picture first? I totally need to document a picture of 'the cat prince', you know for the memories."

"Oh no way! This is already weird enough!" Noctis exclaimed. "I can actually feel the ears and tail moving. I want them gone now!"

"Not even a selfie together?" Prompto asked as he began to pout childishly.

Noctis sighed heavily. There was no way he could say no to Prompto when he made a face like that. Quickly he wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulder. "Fine, one quick selfie."

Prompto's frown morphed back into his usual grin and he pulled out his camera. "All right! One selfie with the cat prince here we go!"

"And stop calling me the cat prince," Noctis said before smiling for the picture.

"I don't know," Gladio interrupted, a sly grin on his face. "It kind of suits you. Cats do like to sleep during the day, don't they?"

Noctis grumbled before he warped away quickly. He wasn't about to let Gladio or even any of the others tease him any further about this. The day had already been weird enough, he didn't need to keep adding on to it. He just needed to change clothes and get this day over with.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four waiting for Nocits heard a distressed yell. Ignis was the first to break into a run to head over to where Noctis was. "Noct," he called out. "Has something happened?"

"Wait Ignis don't come in!" Noctis shouted from within the room.

"And why not? What has happened?"

"I'm not… not dressed yet," Noctis replied, sounding a little embarrassed. "These ears and tail… they didn't disappear when I took off my clothes!"

"Are you quite sure?" Ignis asked.

"Of course I'm quite sure! It's kind of hard not to miss!"

Y'jhimei let out a short gasp. "You really must have been transformed into a Miqo'te then!"

"No shit!" Noctis cursed. A moment later he walked out of the control room, dressed again in his regular clothes. "This really sucks."

"I thought you were going to change clothes?" Ignis asked. "That way we could see if it would go away by that method."

"Well I tried… but seeing as the tail wasn't going away… it's a little hard to put on pants…" Noctis replied as his face started to turn red. "Somehow these already had a hole in them…"

"So…" Prompto said as he glanced over to Y'jhimei. "You think Noct could be stuck like this?"

"This is all so new to me. I've never encountered anything really like it. But it does make me curious to investigate! I am sure I could find a way to reverse it."

"So you mean I'll be stuck like this until you can figure that out?!" Noctis shouted, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm afraid so…" Y'jhimei sighed as she lowered her head. Suddenly she looked up again and smiled. "But it's not all too bad! Being a Miqo'te is pretty great if I do say so myself!"

"But I can't just go around looking like this! People will stare at me!"

"You had no problem jumping around in that Assassin's Creed outfit back in Lestallum," Gladio replied gruffly.

"That was a costume from a _video game!_ And everyone else there knew why I was dressed like that! This… this is completely different!" Noctis replied frantically. "Y'jhimei, how soon do you think you could fix this?"

"I'm still not sure. I'm not too familiar with transformational magic. But seriously! You shouldn't worry, you should have fun being a Miqo'te. I think it really does suit you."

"Hey Noct," Prompto said as he leaned in. "Just embrace it already. Discover the feline within you. I'm sure you'll be _purrfect._ "

Much to his surprise, and everyone else except Y'jhimei, Noctis hiss at him. Prompto was shocked, but soon he started to laugh instead. "Holy shit you just hissed at me! Dude!"

"And?" Noctis questioned, seeming far more casual than before.

"Uh just like… that's so weird. But also really freaky too. And also… can I pet your ears?"

"No you cannot pet my ears!"

"Aw but they look so soft and petable! Come on! One little pet? Please?" Prompto asked and of course started to reach for Noctis's new ears without even waiting for a reply.

"No!" Noctis hissed again. He tried to move away from Prompto, but the sharpshooter followed after him. Soon enough Noctis was running as fast as he could away from Prompto, but he still followed as close as he could from behind.

Ignis and Gladio could only watch, both with very different expressions. Gladio found it rather amusing and even took out his phone to take some videos for later. Ignis on the other hand was mixed between feeling amusement and complete dread. It was hard to tell at first, but with Noctis in his new form, he seemed to be more cranky than usual. At first he assumed it was because of the transformation not wearing off, but then he put in another factor… These reactions were rather cat-like.

"Y'jhimei… I think it would be best to start looking into how to reverse this. I fear that this may be a bad effect on Noct."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about. It's just the natural Miqo'te instincts that are causing him to be like that. I'm sure once we undo the magic on him that'll all go away as well. I'll go and get started on it!" Quickly she ran off to try and gather up what she could to look into this strange event.

"Gladio… I have a feeling that until this is reversed… it shall be a long next couple of days. At least I would hope this only lasts that long."

"Ah I don't think it's _so_ bad. _Purr-haps_ this may be fun after all," Gladio said as he grinned widely.

"That was bad even for you," Ignis sighed as he crossed his arms. Normally he would enjoy a good pun, but at the moment it just didn't feel like the right time.

"Aw come on, you think you could do better?" Gladio asked teasingly.

Ignis narrowed his eyes, his lips pressing into a fine line. Gladio wouldn't let him live it down if he backed off now, but all at the same time Noctis and Prompto were still chasing each other. Though now when he looked Noctis looked to be more entertained with the chase rather than the annoyance he held earlier. Maybe Gladio was right… maybe it all would be fine in the end.

With a smirk he looked back at Gladio. " _Purr-ferably_ I would rather not, but since you asked, I think I could do a much more _purr-fect_ job than _mew_."

Gladio let out one of his loud boisterous laughs. "Now those are some bad cat puns."

"I don't think there are such things as good cat puns," Ignis replied.

"So…" Gladio said as he glanced over to Noctis and Prompto.

Now Prompto had taken his little flashlight and was shining it on the ground. Noctis was quickly following after it, trying to pounce on top of it. It was almost too amusing that he was actually falling for it, and even Ignis had to laugh at the sight.

"We have a human cat for a king now," Gladio finished.

"He was already quite cat-like before this even happened. Now he just has the appearance to match," Ignis added. "Let's just hope he won't decide to sleep the day away."

"Like he doesn't do that already."

"Fair. But all the same… I can say this has been one of our weirder adventures."

**Author's Note:**

> Nocti's Miqo'te outfit is just really cute and I feel there needs to be more fics about that outfit or really just him with cat ears and tail. I am just really sad they didn't acknowledge his cat outfit like the outfits for the Assassin's Festival outfits. So I hope you all enjoyed this idea I wrote though. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Also if you guys like FFXV a friend of mine made a server for it. It's open to all FFXV ships come and join [Here](https://discord.gg/vJ5zJ5U)


End file.
